


That special someone is you

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom talk, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, College, Confessions, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nipples, Pining, Reader-Insert, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Humor, University, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Celebrating an early Christmas with old friends is always good fun, except when someone spike your drink. And you end up throwing up, your crush being the one to help you. But is is that bad? Turns out you both have regrets, and what a better way to share them than being alone together.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]Christmas Special [1]
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	That special someone is you

**Author's Note:**

> At best, someone grabs at dick but that's about it. It's horny adults, what to expect? It's like 90% fluff and a bit of horny, promised.

Christmas was often celebrated with family, with the one you loved or with friends. When you had all those, you had more than one Christmas, celebrating it on different dates with different people. It was a bit tiring but just as enjoyable and it allowed you to spend time with everyone. As for me, I had plans on Christmas Eve with my family and decided to celebrate it with my second family on the 20th December. We chose Suga’s apartment, it was big enough for all of us, but choosing that place meant it was bound to end up bad. All the members of our old team gathered in one place, partying, drinking and playing games never turned out good.

So here we all were, in the couch in front of the ‘fire’ that was actually the TV with a 10 hours video of a crackling fire. Some of us had the chance to be sitting on the couch while others were on pillows on the ground, and the wildest ones were lying on many pillows, already out from the drinks they had. It was fun. “There you go,” I saw Suga appear in my view, handing me a hot chocolate. “Bro, you’re so sus, did you spike it?” I asked, quirking a brow. Shaking his head, he told me that he would never. “Are you sure? Because it smells hella weird.” Grinning, he replied, “Yeah, yeah, I added almond extract. It makes it more,” he proceeded to bring the tip of his fingers to his lips and kissing it, like a chef kiss.

Hesitantly, I grabbed it from his hand and took a sip. It did taste better. When I accepted the first one, he was relentless and kept bringing me one every time my cup was empty, telling me he wouldn’t want my hands to get cold. So, I accepted it. Throughout the night, I realized I was having a lot of fun and was laughing more loudly. My body even got warmer, and clearly, I had a lot less restraint with what came out of my mouth. At some point, Suga even said I should tell my special someone I loved them since I was in such a great mood, I told him to shut up, only to have the rest of the team asking me who it was. But Daichi intervened, “Let’s focus back on the game,” he then said that if I wanted to talk about it, I’d talk about it but in the mean time they should leave me alone. And they calmed down.

While we were playing board games, but make it more alcoholic, I felt my stomach rumble and stood up to go to the kitchen. While leaning to put the cup on the table, I started falling a bit more, only to have Daichi grab my biceps and stopping me from reaching the ground. “Hey, hey, I think you had enough to drink.” Shaking my head, I looked over at him, his cute face looking at me with so much worry masked behind a kind smile. “Nonsense, I did not have anything to drink,” Unhooking his hand from my arm, I continued, “I think it’s the uh- the rush of uh- that thing where your eyes they go like, you know? Bit of uh the grey, pitch black, you get up too quickly and just woosh, ya know?” Yeah it made sense.

Daichi hummed in agreement as he wrapped my arm around his neck and was about to help me, but I pushed myself off him. “Promise, I’m feeling great. It’s just the sugar rush from the hot cocoa, I do need food though. I’m starved.” He only said my name in a warning tone as I marched forward to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some food. The brown-haired man was careful to stay close enough in case I stumbled, it was very sweet of him, although I was doing fine. When we finally reached the kitchen, I shoved a cookie in my mouth and looked around absent-mindedly, that’s when I saw a half-empty bottle of Amaretto. Squinting my eyes, I focused a bit then called out Suga’s name.

Confused, Daichi asked me what was going on, but Suga arrived right on time, looking innocent. “You spiked-“ before I could tell him off, I felt something going bad in my stomach and covered my mouth with the back of my hand, a cookie still in hand, frowning at him, “ _You’re lucky-_ _fuck_ ” then I rushed to the bathroom in no time, hearing both men calling out my name in worry. Once inside, I managed to kick the door shut before throwing up in toilet.

“Fuck, ugh… gross… that was the cookie one too many…” I muttered as I stared at what left my body, a weird mixt of colors and bites of cookies. Not something I thought I’d see, but it happened. “I think it might have been the drink too many instead of the cookie.” I heard Daichi’s voice behind me, the noise of the living room entering the bathroom once more before he closed the door and we were alone together, the muffled sound of the party going on in the back. I was about to speak when I felt sick once more and turned around, I held my hair out of my face and let it all out once more, tears in the corner of my eyes. “I hate this.”

Shuffling closer, Daichi sat beside me and moved my hand out of the way to replace it with his and he kept my hair out of my face. “Once you get this out of your system you’ll feel better.” “Yeah well, I’ll also feel hungry but I don’t know if I’ll want to eat… ugh it’s burning my throat…” I muttered as I spat the gross taste out of my mouth into the toilet. I flushed it down before leaning on my arm on the seat of the toilet, Daichi followed my movement and let go of my hair so that it was not falling into the tank. “I feel so hot, and so cold, Daich. It’s awful.” When I looked at him, he was smiling. One of his beautiful smiles I always liked; while I loved everyone from our old team, I felt something a bit stronger for the ex-captain. Not that I’d ever tell him.

Since we graduated, I had the chance to be in the same University as him, even though we weren’t studying the same thing. But I didn’t see him nearly as much as I wish I did. And today, as an early Christmas, we had organized a party to get together like old times. It was fun, as if we were back in high school, it felt a bit nostalgic even. Smiling back a bit tiredly, I wondered, “Why are you smiling? I look like shit Daich.” He chuckled and looked down before getting up and grabbing a washcloth he wetted before handing it to me. “Nothing, it’s nothing.” He huffed, his smile widening.

Taking the washcloth from his hand, I quirked a brow inquisitively and washed my face, still staring at him as I did. “Are you mocking my pitiful state, captain?” His face made an ‘O’ as he shook his head before sitting back on the floor with me. “No, no, not at all, the opposite actually.” I stopped rubbing the washcloth on my face and peeked from behind it, a curious expression on my features. However, I did not mention it as I closed the toilet lid and moved to sit on it, grumbling all the while that my head was hurting and that I was thirsty.

Once I sat down, I waited until my head stopped spinning, my elbows resting on my knees as I leaned forward with my head resting in my hands. “So bad… so, so, bad.” Daichi laughed as he stood up and rubbed a hand on my back soothingly. “You’ll get through this.” “Maybe, but I won’t be able to beat Suga in state.” I mumbled as I tried to focus on the floor. The ex-captain moved a bit around the bathroom, opening drawers and cabinets until he stopped by the sink and came back to me. When I saw he was standing right in front of me, I looked up and realized he was handing me a toothbrush with toothpaste on it.

I didn’t move right away and stared. “Is it clean? Did you steal it from Suga? I’m not putting this in my mouth if you did-“ “I didn’t, he had two unopened toothbrushes pack.” He paused, “Now one, but he won’t notice.” I hesitantly grabbed the toothbrush from his hand, our fingers brushing for barely a second before I shoved the toothbrush in my mouth and started cleaning. “Cwou’d you bwea’ hi’ u’ ‘or ‘e?” I asked innocently, our eyes locked the entire time. He covered his mouth to hold back his laugh, his pretty eyes squinting from his smile. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked as he gently grabbed my hand, making me stopped my motion as I pulled it out of my mouth.

Foam still in my mouth, I tilted my head back to not spill then articulated the best I could, probably looking like an idiot, “I said, could you beat him up for me?” Then resumed my brushing as I stood up. It was a very bad idea when the world started spinning again and I almost tripped, the only thing stopping me being Daichi’s arms around my waist. “Careful, careful. You’re still a bit out of it I think.” I was gripping his arms tight, and clenching my jaw against the toothbrush as I straightened up and let him help me dawdle to the sink where I spat everything. “Thank you Daich, I’m a lot better though!” Turning around, I crossed one arm over my chest, the other pointing the foamy toothbrush to the man.

“You didn’t give me an answer, he deserves some sort of punishment for fooling me into drinking so much.” He chuckled and took my place on the toilet lid, a pensive expression adorning his face. Resuming my cleaning, I waited as he was deep in thought and stared at him. He looked so good with his festive outfit; I mean his ‘ugly’ Christmas sweater. He never looked ugly in those, but I’ll admit it was a basic design with reindeers facing one another, pines and snowflakes. And yet, he still managed to look good and so huggable and warm, and maybe I wanted to take him out of that outfit. If he did not wear anything underneath, odds were that they’d be small patterns on his skin the same design as the sweater- _hey, thoughts too wild, calm down._

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I turned to the sink and rinsed my mouth and the brush thoroughly before putting it on the counter. When I saw he was still deep in thought, I made my way up to him I booped his forehead. “Ground control to major Sawamura.” Blinking a few times, he looked up at me and gave me a small smile. “Sorry I got lost in my thoughts, are you feeling better?” Squinting my eyes at him, I hummed positively then observed him. “Are you okay? You seem to be far from here.” I then made a surprised noise as I started to feel dizzy once more and put my hand on his shoulder to stabilize myself before shuffling to the bath and sitting in it.

I sat down on one end, with my legs dangling over the edge as my back rested against the wall and the ceramic furniture. Following me, Daichi sat right next to me, dangling his legs over the edge too as we looked at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking, I guess.” He thought out loud. I hummed for him to continue, which he did. “Do you ever… think back on our high school days?” From the tone of his voice, he was a bit hesitant but masked it pretty well, I ignored his strange demeanor and answered truthfully. “I do, every time I see all of us like this it just… it hits right in my chest you know? But in a good way, I just wish it could have last forever…” I leaned my head back on the ceramic edge behind my back, the back of my head hitting the wall gently. This time Daichi hummed a moment, thinking some more.

I lolled my head to face him, albeit to him, and watched. There was something off with him, _I really hope he’s ok…_ I thought worriedly. Tilting his head forward, he stared at his hands and made a grabbing gesture at nothing before holding onto his thighs as he smiled. “Do you have any regrets from those times?” He asked, still looking at his hands. I was taken by surprise by his question, not expecting it one bit. Huffing, I looked back at the ceiling, “Uh… I never thought about it…” I lied. I kept thinking about it every day. What I regretted the most was only talking to him in our final year. Only getting to know them when I was in my graduating year. Never daring to do the first step. Never did either. I always thought ‘They seem nice… we would get along… yeah… they’re nice…’ and never go up to them.

But what I regretted the most was never telling him how I felt. But it was too late, I’m sure we’re past that. My heart started beating in my chest as I thought of that crush, I had on him for such a long time now. Suddenly the air felt thicker, and I wanted to leave. If I stayed like this, I’m sure I would fuck it all up and tell him everything. I shouldn’t. Forcing myself to calm down, I shrugged. “I think I regret never coming to your last game… I still feel so bad about it-“ “Don’t! You were in a cast, it’s all good- plus you followed the game from afar and that’s the closest best thing apart from being there.” Laughing lightly, I nodded then gesture towards him with my chin. “And you? Any regrets from our pretty captain?” _Fuck, fuck, no, take that back you idiot_. “Pretty- _pretty thick_ , you know because those thighs, haha…” I cleared my throat and looked back at the ceiling as I asked him once more if he had any regrets.

Letting out a breathy laugh he said he had. I was surprised, I mean sure I bet he did since he was the one to ask the question but at the same time, I’d expect him to have lived his best high school years. “And what would yours-“ “I regret never telling you how I felt- feel…” _What. What? Pardon me? Excuse me, what?_ My throat tightened and I could barely swallow my saliva after hearing that. _Did I hear right? What?_ I brought my hand to my forehead, thinking that maybe this was a fever dream but no. My lack of answer must have worried him, since he spoke up again. “I’m sorry for telling you this, it’s just that… this party did not help with me trying to bury my feelings away. I just can’t do that.” I was still speechless.

“Seeing you looking so pretty in your Christmas outfit made me feel all kind of things. Apart from wanting to rip it off of you, that is. I also wanted to know how it’d feel to have a Christmas, together. Just you and I, cuddling by the fire and just enjoying each other’s company. The entire evening, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, the way you smile and laughed- then I kind of got sad at your embarrassed face when Suga mentioned that special someone of yours… that’s when I truly regretted not telling you.” He sighed, finally turning around to face me with a sad yet gentle smile. I could not seem to find the word, was I hearing this right? Is this where I talked, is this where I told him I felt the same way?

Slowly, I grabbed one of his hands and let out a nervous laugh. “Fucking shit, I- I’ll be damned, I really don’t know what to say Daichi.” Before he could answer, I continued, “No, wait, I know what to say, here,” I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled lazily, “That special someone was you.” His face went through a lot in the span of a few seconds, surprised, confusion, enlightenment, then joy. A huge sigh of relief left his lips as he let his head fall back against the wall, hitting it a bit too strongly but he did not pay it any mind. We did not speak at first, taking in the info. Then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. “You’re not kidding, are you?”

Smiling giddily, I shook my head, no. I could no longer hear the sound of the Christmas tunes playing in the house, all I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. I had a hard time realizing what was happening. Another groan/sigh escaped his lips as he maneuvered himself inside the bath, before grabbing my legs and doing the same with me. He was sitting in the length of the bath, I was between his legs, mine were over his hips and he stared at me with a huge grin. I wanted to look away from his intense gaze but maintained it. “I love you so much.” That hit differently. It hit a lot deeper, and I could feel my heart trying to rip out of my ribcage to jump right in his hand. He had me. He definitely had my heart too.

Before I could reply, he leaned forward, cradling my face in his hands before crashing his lips against mine with burning passion. I tried to keep up with the enthusiasm but I had a hard time to when I started laughing during the kiss. He pulled away confused and perhaps hurt at first before I raised my finger to ask him to wait. “I’m sorry I- it’s the stress, the relief I-“ covering my mouth, I made a gesture for him to come closer but before we could hug, I giggled some more. “I have the giggles, I’m- shit, it’s embarrassing haha.” I started fanning my face with my hand, as I breathed in through my nose and breathed out through my mouth. Slow and steady, slow and steady. The entire time that I was smiling ear to ear, my cheekbones hurting, Daichi was looking at me with a grin as he leaned on his hand on the edge of the bathtub.

When I finally calmed down, I looked at him with my face as warm as the inside of a sauna. “I love you too… if it’s any reassurance, not telling you was also one of my regrets but I was never planning on telling you…” He furrowed his brows as he straightened up and brought me closer, his hands behind the back of my thighs as he slid me closer to him. “Why not?” “I did not want to ruin what we had, and I was already glad to have you in my life. I thought it was… greedy to want more.” His hands gently rubbing on my thighs, while it was soothing, had some other effects I was willing to ignore for now. “Was I never clear with my advances?” More surprises, uh. Furrowing my brows, I smiled from the corner of my lips. “What? What do you mean?”

“Inviting you to the game in our final year, I asked you to come cheer _me_ on.” He then started listing tons of times he asked me to go somewhere with him, just the two of us, that could have felt like a date if it wasn’t for my brain telling me that I did not have a chance. “When you put it like this…” My face was probably burning red from how embarrassing this was, I was completely clueless. “Ok, that’s on me. But, did you really have no idea I liked you?” He smirked, moving his hands to my back now as he rested his forehead against me. “Part of me really thought you did, the looks, the subtle touches even though you were sometimes shy about it. But when Suga mentioned the someone, I kind of thought I was making it up.” He chuckled nervously before meeting my gaze once more, his eyes filled with relief and happiness.

“I don’t know if I should be happy that Suga never told you, or hate him since I’m sure he knew about both of us.” This made him frown at the realization, “You’re right, ah damn, you’re right. I’m sure he was enjoying this, god he’s-“ “An asshole, yeah yeah. You know, if you suck the candy cane right, it can be turned into something pretty sharp and pointy.” I said jokingly, “Just a thought.” Pulling away from me, Daichi burst out laughing while leaning backwards but still holding me. I was forced to bend forward, feeling a stretch in my thigh from the position but enjoying his enthusiasm. “You’re right, you’re right. But I think I’d rather use your mouth for something else…” He trailed off after calming down, his tone dropping a few octaves.

With a nervous smile, I quirked a brow as I felt a bit flustered, my stomach churning but not from sickness, from want. “Are you- Daichi are you-“ “To kiss you, of course to kiss you!” Pecking my lips softly, he brushed his nose against mine, “Unless you had something else in mind?” Mouth agape, I smiled in awe. “You’re a little shit,” pushing him down, I placed my hands on each side of his face and kissed him hungrily. I was now kneeling between his legs, as they rested on either side of the bath, on the edge. Now that he was lying down, he could not fit in the bath, it would have been funny if I did not want him out of this sweater so bad.

I heard him gasp then chuckle when he felt my cold hands under his sweater, “Fuck you’re so eager, but I don’t think-“ He gasped inaudibly when I brushed my fingers over his nipples, the sweater rolled up enough that I could see up to his chest, the pattern of the sweater was indeed covering his skin. I don’t know how I was getting so ballsy, maybe the adrenaline or the joy, whichever it was, I was living. “Alright babe, as much as I want to fuck you right now, I did not lock the door and-“ He groaned in pleasure when I slid my hand inside his pants and grabbed his cock tight. “And?” Eyes half-lidded, yet filled with lust he managed to hoarse out, “If you keep doing that, I won’t be holding back, love.” Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his, smirking. “Yeah? I don’t think you can do much in this tight space though.” I replied cockily, brushing, the best I could, the tip of his cock inside his boxer.

“You’d be surprised what I can do in tight-“ He stopped talking when the door opened gently at first, then was slammed open. I stayed there, they couldn’t see what going on thanks to the tub, but if I moved right now it’d look suspicious. “Suga!! It worked!!” Hinata cried out, heavy footsteps followed his call. Yamaguchi told him to just go, adding that we seemed a bit busy but Suga arrived at that moment and crossed his arms across his chest proudly. “Nice. Nice, that’s good, it was painful to see to be honest.” He stood there, then frowned, “Wait- were you guys about to fuck in my bathtub?!” He exclaimed in utter shock. I did not know what to say, I definitely hoped we were going to but I was not about to tell him that.

Discretely, I pulled my hand from Daichi’s pants, making him breathe out softly. “No, just heavy making out.” The man under me uttered without a problem, as if he wasn’t strained, as if he we hadn’t been this close to fucking in that very bathtub. I chuckled, only to have his hand tighten on my thigh, telling without words me to calm down. “Right…” Suga trailed off, still looking at us suspiciously. He grabbed the two men’s collar in front of him and pulled them back, his gaze never leaving us. “Get your horny asses back to the party then, I’ll give you time to uh, _you know, unwind_.” He winked and laughed loudly before slamming the door shut.

Once we were sure there was no one left behind the door, I was about to get off of him but he held me in place. “You started this, and I’m not about to ask you to finish it but… Don’t ask me to leave the party earlier just because you’re needy, babe, okay?” I let my head fall back as I laughed, “You give yourself too much credit,” he sat up and kiss my neck softly instead of answering, his hand traveling to my stomach, “You think so? I’m sure,” he slid his hands over my ass and pressed himself against me, I chuckled breathlessly and arched my back instinctively. “I’m sure I could show you how bad it can be, when you’re not good.” “Damn, I thought you were the kind type that held people’s hair while they-“ “Oh I’ll hold your hair alright, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He winked before helping me off him as we got out the bathtub.

“Hey you don’t have to turn everything I say into something dirty.” I said in faux-complain, still a bit dazed, he laughed softly before capturing my lips with his and kissing me tenderly. His kind gaze, did not match the words that left his mouth one bit, “I’m not done, but don’t worry, I’ll be more discrete out there. There is a lot of time to catch up on,” then he smiled kindly and grabbed my hand in his, “Let’s go then, partner.” Tightening my hand around his I chuckled, “Are you a cowboy or something?” laughing full heartedly, he opened the door and let me go through, “Why? Do you want to ride me?”

A loud sigh left my mouth in exasperation, but I was smiling broadly. “This is going to be long- and don’t you dare make another innuendo on that, let’s just go.”

I did not want to call it a Christmas miracle, but it sure ended up being a great early-Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone stop me from writing stories where people walk on them making out or fucking?
> 
> Daichi my man, he deserves some love so why not some Christmas love? Here it is, best boy. 
> 
> Added on 12th December 2020  
> Words: 4504


End file.
